koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guntama Gunshi no Tamashii/Officer Cards
Officer Cards are used by the player to form the basis of their own battalion. Each deck consists of five available slots including a designated spot for leaders. Inventory space for cards is initially set at 30, though that amount can be increased by paying with koban (1 for 5 new empty slots). Additional cards are obtained by defeating enemies in battle or through the gacha roulette which has separate versions for generic and named officers. Using the roulette requires gacha points earned from winning battles; these may also be gained as rewards during special events or for simply logging in daily. Players may also choose to sell excess cards for in-game currency. A lock feature is also included to secure valuable cards from accidental discardment. Here is a list of each stat and their known effects. *'Clan' - Indicates the clan of any named officer. May fall under the effects of certain skills. *'Type' - Displays a card's own officer type based on their overall stats and function. :Military (軍) :Govern (統) :Warrior (武) :Divine (神) :Supply (補) :Strengthen (強) :Common (平) :Awaken (覚) :Limit (限) *'Command' - Symbolizes the player's overall health. *'Armaments' - Signifies the player's attack power based on one of the five unit attributes. *'Supplies' - Denotes the player's health recovery rate. *'Cost' - Represents a card's numeric value. A higher rank allows players to afford using more valuable cards. *'Rarity' - Shows a card's rarity level. Every card is ranked based on their number of stars and banner appearance. Officer cards can be strengthened at the cost of weaker cards and coins. The amount of currency required is proportional to the character's own level. Using cards with a + symbol to strengthen characters will grant the recipient a permanent bonus in either command, armaments, or supplies. To unleash their stronger form, a card must reach their maximum level and fuse with specific figures to "awaken". If this is accomplished, the character will change their name, stats, and portrait. Many of the historical figures in the game will receive multiple incarnations as a result. Inuchiyo, for instance, is the childhood name for Toshiie but his Maeda Toshiie identity can come to existence if the player keeps awakening him. Female characters who lack multiple identities undergo different name spellings to indicate the same progression (e.g. Hotaru = ほたる ⇒ 蛍). Update 1.6.1 introduces limit break cards used for strengthening officers even further. Battle-type characters can wield four of them at a time. Skills Skills are used exclusively by players to help raise their chances of winning a stage. They can be activated at any time after defeating the right amount of enemy troops. A higher skill level lessens the number of troops needed to use a skill; it is increased by fusing identical officers repeatedly. Most cards come with one skill that may reflect their historical achievements or portrayal. Recovery= ::Skills used for replenishing the player's army or improving recovery rate. |-|Attack= ::Skills solely used for inflicting indirect damage against enemy officers. |-|Debuff= ::Inflicts various status ailments to debilitate opponents momentarily. |-|Crowd Control= ::Eliminates certain types of units from the field, enabling players to create an opening against enemy officers. |-|Conversion= ::A situational set of skills that can convert icon pieces from one type to another. |-|Miscellaneous= ::Miscellaneous skills that do not belong to any other category. General Tactics Unlike skills, general tactics are passive abilities that enhance the player's battalion in different ways. These can be stacked together for further effect. Offensive= ::Tactics used for amplifying direct attacks or causing extra damage. |-|Defensive= ::Provides the player with bonus resistance against attacks. |-|Support= ::Tactics that promote longevity and replenish health. Card List Cavalry= |-|Musket= |-|Footmen= |-|Swordmaster= |-|Ninja= Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous Characters